Commencing Overwrite
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: The future is coming, and it's a future no one expected. Three generations of chosen children, each with their own sets of secrets and moral values, must find each other and decide on the fate of the worlds, and their own destinies. Otherwise, they risk having no choice at all. Crossover with 01 and 02, Tamers, and Frontier. Drabble series.
1. Bright

_Hello there! This little drabble series...requires quite a bit of explanation..._

_Okay, so a loooong time ago (as in, 2006 long-ago) I wrote a Digimon story called Preceding Overwrite. I also started a story called Commencing Overwrite, but I took that down b/c it was so bad and was never finished. So, why re-use this title for this story? Because I consider this the_ true_ sequel to the Preceding Overwrite series. You don't have to read the Preceding Overwrite series to understand this (it will all be explained in time, and Preceding is so old at this point...) but you can if you want._

_Anyway, as noted, this is actually a drabble series. This means chapters will be under 800 words each, and may or may not be in order. However, this drabble series is going to be very plot-driven, unlike most, though there will still be random/silly stuff in there as well. The point of this series is to explore the world set up for this story, and eventually devise an end. As this is a drabble series, I don't know how many drabbles will be done, and guarantee no time schedule. I may post multiple in a week, I may post one randomly every few months or so._

_This concept is so big, in fact, that this drabble series isn't alone. As a part of the Too Many Cooks Challenge, me and **reminiscent-afterthought** are each writing our own drabble series for this world. We will take turns doing drabbles (so I won't be posting until remi does her own drabble, and vice versa) We'll see how far we can go. Right now, as I'm starting the drabbles, remi doesn't have hers posted yet, but she will soon XP. So if you want the full experience, make sure to read both sets of drabbles!_

_Also this first drabble is Remi's requested prizefic as well. Hope you like it Remi! _

_Now to start this little experiment..._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. They can keep all of their digital viruses, thank you._**

_"We live in a moment of history where change is so speeded up that we begin to see the present only when it's already disappearing." - R. D Laing_

Commencing Overwrite

Data Fragment 1: Bright

It was a glorious day outside, the sun beaming brightly across Tokyo and its cloudless skies. Yamaki hated days like this. Such sunny days meant that he had to wear his sunglasses all the time to protect his sensitive eyes. And it was on peaceful, innocent days like this that everyone let their guard down, only to be blindsided in broad daylight.

So rather than be lulled into false comfort, Yamaki was deep within the Hypnos building The buzz of electronic calculations and thoughtless mechanical movement echoed within the dark chamber. It was just him, those soulless sounds, and that boy.

"So, whatcha want to talk to me about?" asked Ryo, leisurely observing all the machines with the usual bored apathy of a teenager.

Yamaki was quiet at first, keeping his back turned away from Ryo. "I think you of all people would already know, _traitor_." He turned around to let himself smirk at the boy. "Or should I say, _Digimon_?"

From the ceiling of the enclosed room shot down an almost-blinding beam of golden light. It spotlighted the boy, and, for a few moments, nothing more occurred. Then the boy's body began to flicker like a broken TV screen. A piecing screech filled the air where the false child stood.

Yamaki, knowing the target was locked in place by the digital disruptions of the beam, calmly walked over to the boy. "I was wondering why so much top-secret Hypnos information was leaking out to the Digital World. I realized we must have a mole in our organization. After much investigation, all signs pointed to you, the Tamer that always preferred the Digital World, the one who never fit in, and the one that's been acting strangely the past few months."

"…Very good! You got me!" said Ryo cheerfully, though neither his face or lips moved.

Yamaki was not amused by the boy's happy tone. "So what Digimon are you? And where's the real Ryo, if he even existed? Answer me, or you will be deleted immediately by the power of this beam."

"I never said I was just a Digimon," said the boy.

Yamaki scowled. "What else would you be besides a Digimon? You wouldn't be affected by this beam otherwise."

At this the boy actually _smiled_, even though all processes for digital movement should have been halted. "I'm the future, the coming evolution of both our worlds." The boy stopped flickering, and to Yamaki's shock and horror easily stepped out of the golden beam. "I'm both human and Digimon, flesh and data. I've been around since before you existed. I've outlived gods and demons. And now I'm finally seeing these two worlds follow in my path."

"What are you talking about?" Yamaki snarled.

"This world and the Digital World are merging," explained Ryo. "From this a third world, a new existence, will be created for all. And it will be lead by the chosen, once they evolve to the same state as me and the others."

_The chosen…He must mean the Tamers!_ "That's insanity! What have you done to them?"

"I've done nothing that wouldn't happen anyway," said Ryo coolly. "Fight it all you want, Yamaki, but you can't stop it. This is the natural evolution of both worlds, the bright future that awaits us all. You'll only understand that when you see it all unfold before you."

Yamaki heard all of Hypnos, all of his careful mechanizations and calculations, slowly grind to silence around them. The few lights, including the useless golden beam, sputtered out.

"By the way, have fun cleaning out that virus of mine out of your system!" Ryo chirped from the blackness, sounding like the boy Yamaki thought he knew these past two years.

Yamaki fumbled out a flashlight out of his pocket (it never hurt to be too prepared…except when you were prepared for the wrong thing) but the boy was already gone.

_The real world and Digital World merging? Data and flesh combining permanently? Bright future?_ thought Yamaki, as he restrained himself from flinging his flashlight against the now-dead machines. _Yeah, bright like the fires of hell._

_IIIIII_

_So what do you guys think of it so far? Is it cool? Confusing? Interesting at least? Feel free to let me know!_

_Also, if you want to know more detail about a certain element/character/whatever, tell me and I can do a drabble on it in the future. As said earlier, this is all about exploring the world and concept. I can't tell you exactly when in the future it will get done though._


	2. Bat

_Hi again! My partner reminiscent-afterthought's series,** Concurring Overwrite**, is now up! Remember to check out this series too, so that you get the full picture! We'll be taking turns updating our collections. _

_And now for a drabble that will probably leave you with more questions than answers XP. It's really too early for a mindscrew drabble, but here it is anyway. Some of you may know what's going on though._

Data Fragment 2: Bat

_It's too bright_, Henry thought groggily, as he pulled the covers over his head. He knew inevitably ever-energetic Terriermon would come to rouse him soon enough, but until then he wanted to savor this silence and darkness. His head hurt, like someone had smashed in his brain with a baseball bat…

_Baseball bats…animal bats, with their featherless wings that flew anyway. He thought that boy was a Digimon at first, with the bat-like wings protruding from his head. Like a gargoyle, or a vampiric transformation gone wrong. But it was just a boy, only a couple years younger than him, with a white floppy hat and a Patamon on his head. The boy smiled and shook Henry's hand, saying his name was…what did he call himself again?_

_The boy was cheerful, friendly, yet somehow peculiar. Must have been a Digidestined. Henry didn't really know any Digidestined, a different generation of heroes who had fought different battles. They had battled against the D-Reaper too, in their own locales and struggles, but the Tamers didn't learn about them until after the fighting had ceased. Most were adults now, selected to be Digidestined as children. Most frowned upon the more brutal methods of the Tamers. Henry didn't know what to do about this._

_But this boy, almost angelic, who indeed called himself a Digidestined, didn't mind him. The boy's Patamon played with his Terriermon, as they relaxed in the park and ate rice balls. The boy's bat-eared creature flitted about in the sun like it was its natural element (but that was absurd, bats basking in daylight…)._

"_What do you want for the future?" the boy had asked Henry. He had climbed onto the low branch of a gigantic tree. They had been talking for awhile, but Henry didn't remember the exact topics or conversations._

_Henry remained grounded, though he briefly thought about joining him in the tree. "The future? Well, I want peace more than anything. I don't want my sister to have to go through anything like the D-Reaper ever again. I want everyone to be happy. I want…"_

The shrill beeping of his alarm clock freed him from his muddled reverie off…yesterday? Maybe the day before that? With a drowsy groan he sat up, and was amazed that Terriermon was still sound asleep at the end of his bed. The little dog-rabbit must have been really tired if he could sleep through _that_.

He turned to the shrieking clock. It was 12:42 pm. Henry gaped at it. How could he sleep in so late, even on a Saturday? And why was his alarm going off _now_? It should be set for 7:30 am, not 12:42 in the afternoon. With a mumbled curse he yanked himself out of bed, and began getting dressed. Terriermon was still slumbering.

The curtains fluttered like bat wings, or angel feathers, but there was no breeze.

_IIIIII_

_So what do you guys think is going on? Either way, the plot thickens X)._


	3. Dread

_Oh man, this drabble is barely under the limit of 800 words XD. A lot of description and set-up in this one. _

_Oh, and for basic age purposes: it's been about a decade since Adventure, two years since Tamers, and a few weeks since Frontier._

Data Fragment 3: Dread

As a world traveler Willis had witnessed, and had been subjected to, many things in his young adult life. He had seen people shoot pumpkins out of cannons for sport, grazing gazelles suddenly taken by leopards, and vivid auroras fluxing against frozen skies like celebrating spirits. He knew the woody scent of forests ablaze, the taste of roasted rat, the chick-like chirps of baby alligators, and the rough feeling of pyramid stone under his hands.

And that was only counting _real world_ exploits.

Granted, Willis didn't visit the Digital World that much. There was still so much of the real world to see, for one. Not wanting to worry about constantly being hunted was another. The most dangerous real-world animals were nothing compared to even a Rookie-level Digimon. Third, and most importantly, was avoiding all digital viruses. The evil infection that had corrupted Lopmon for a time still troubled his sleep occasionally.

(And then there was that _thing_ he had encountered when he was still a child, on his second trip to the Digital World. The black-and-silver creature (dog?) whose body warped and shattered and rebuilt itself continuously, like a Digimon eternally dying. Whose screech was like a chainsaw ripping through steel, as everything near it simply _broke_ and faded, leaving nothing but hollow darkness around it. The _thing_ whose mere presence screamed _obliteration_ and _wrong_ and _virus_-)

Realistically, Willis knew he had nothing to fear from such viruses anymore. Being a master of computer programming even from a young age, Willis had invented solutions soon after his first virus incident. Numerous anti-viral devices were equipped to both his Terriermon and Lopmon, green-and-blue bands that served as physical armor as well as corruption protection. He even wore matching bands of his wrists, though they were usually covered by his jacket sleeves. Though he couldn't be affected by digital viruses, being a human, he _could _be a carrier of them. He found this out the hard way, when he inadvertently wiped out a town of Apemon with a virus he unknowingly. The idea of such poisonous forces using him as a vessel revolted him.

Being such an expert in anti-virus methods and detection, Willis often found himself being called by other Digidestined to address their own virus problems. Through this Willis had made many friends over the years. Yet, it had been years since he heard from his first friends: Kari, Davis, TK, Yolei and Cody. Kari and Davis in particular used to email him on a regular basis, but at some point the emails stopped. If it weren't for their erratic posts on Facebook, Willis might have been worried that something happened to them.

Since Willis knew they were alive and well, however, he just felt abandoned. So he didn't bother posting any comments on their pages. Though he still checked on them every now and then anyway ("Isn't that called stalking?" Terriermon asked once).

But lately other things had been on his mind. Everywhere he went, from Russia to Brazil to the good ol' USA, things had been strange. Mass disappearances, malfunctioning electronics, freak weather, even rumors of strange children wielding great powers and transforming into monsters in an instant. The last Willis suspected were disguised Digimon (he remembered Davis mentioning Digimon that could do that) but that comforted Willis less instead of more. Was another Digimon threat coming? The world had barely recovered from the D-Reaper attack as it was…

Concerning as the possible situation was, it wasn't until the plane Willis was riding on took a 15-minute detour _through the Digital World_that he became truly troubled. One minute they were riding through cloudless skies, and the next the sky was red and the plane was surrounding by a flock of curious Biyomon. Luckily there were a couple of other Digidestined on the plane with Willis, and together they helped to guard to plane from unwanted attackers. Most of the passing Digimon just wanted to gape at the man-made flight device anyway. Then, just as suddenly, they found themselves back in the real world, although they were over California instead of the Caribbean.

_No wonder so many planes are lost in the Bermuda Triangle!_ thought Willis, almost wanting to laugh. But even his amusement at the age-old mystery being solved didn't seal the pit forming in his stomach.

IIIIII

_Something's…wrong_, thought Willis later, even as he began to drift to sleep in his plane seat. His two partners were already in dreamland, curled up against each other in his lap. It was a long way to Japan.

_IIIIII_

_So, yay Willis XD. And some world-building, which I've been needing to do more of. As always, feel free to review!_


	4. Fortunate

_So here we are with another drabble in less than 24 hours XD. Enjoy! Looks like a lot of people are liking this series :)_

_Edit: Fixed the "chosen children" bit_

Data Fragment 4: Fortunate

"…You know you're wanted, right?" Rika said, glowering at the boy sitting on the slide. After all the Tamers' misadventures near the local park, she was surprised that the playground still existed. Then again, she hadn't seen many kids play there anymore.

Ryo smiled back like Rika had blown him a kiss. "Aw, don't be like that, pumpkin. I just wanted to see you. This is a rather fortunate encounter."

"What do you want?" growled Renamon, materializing beside Rika like a furred shinobi. Her golden fur was fully bristled. "And tell us why we shouldn't just take you down right now."

"So Yamaki finally spilled the beans, did he?" Ryo remarked lazily, leaning back with his arms behind his head. "What'd he tell you, exactly?"

"That you're a traitor and a Digimon," Rika replied.

Ryo's expression remained unreadable. "And?"

Rika scowled. "And what?"

Ryo chuckled. "That's really all he said?" He turned, and then slipped down the slide. "Wow…I would think the whole human-Digimon hybrid thing would've made more of a splash…I really need a better name for that…Digiman? Humon? Superhumon maybe?"

"…What are you talking about?" Rika asked. "A human-Digimon hybrid? That's not…"

"Then what's biomerging?" asked Ryo. "A human and Digimon coming together to form a superior being. This is just more permanent, and with a more even blend. None of that "Digimon over here, human over there" thing. But you can talk to Yamaki for more details. That's not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for?" asked Rika. She didn't trust Ryo, but she planned to give Yamaki an earful when she saw him again. Repair work on Hypnos be damned: if Yamaki was withholding crucial information from them…

Ryo's expression became more somber. "Forget what I said earlier. There's no such thing as luck. There's only choices. Choices the Digidestined must make. Here." He flung something sleek and slim at Rika.

Rika was braced to catch it, but it was Renamon that nabbed the object in mid-air. She unfolded her paw so both she and Rika could see it.

It was a black card, the type that Rika could slice through her Digivice for added power. There was nothing on it, except for a silvery sheen. It was so shiny, Rika could see a dark reflection of her face.

"Some of the Digidestined have already had their fates decided by outer forces, or other Digidestined," Ryo explained. "That card's to guarantee that you'll always have a choice. Yamaki can put it through all the tests he wants. It'll only work for you, and that's only if you _want_ it to work."

Rika picked up the card and continued to examine it suspiciously. "What does it do? And why give this to me?"

Ryo smiled. "Because I want to see what you become. And what you choose to become will determine what that card will do."

The air shimmered around Ryo briefly, and suddenly he had vanished. Rika had never been more befuddled in her life. Then Rika looked closer, and realized that everything in the playground was _floating_.

_IIIIII_

_I hope I did Rika right. It's been awhile since I've written her, and Ryo kinda doesn't give her time for her usual sass XP._


	5. Overdose

_I was actually going to do a completely different idea for this, but this drabble suits the prompt better. Enjoy!_

Data Fragment 5: Overdose

"Are you sure you want to go out today, Henry?" his father Wong asked, a disapproving frown on his face.

"…Yeah," Henry answered. He was slowly chewing his cereal, and appeared ready to fall face-first into his bowl. "There've been a lot of Wild Ones showing up lately. Can't have them just running loose."

"Doesn't mean you should be driving yourself into the ground either," said Wong, pouring out some cereal for himself. "Won't do anyone much good if you're tripping over your own feet in exhaustion."

"Dad, I've been doing almost nothing but sleep for the past few days," Henry said, before sipping some of his milk. "I need to get out and get some fresh air."

Wong sighed. Henry was a gentle person, but could be obstinate when he wanted to be. If his son was that determined to go out, he knew he could say little to convince him otherwise. Especially since he had once saved the world with that cool but persistent attitude. "Just be careful, and take it easy. Try to make it home early tonight."

"I will," Henry replied, getting up and pushing in his seat. His breakfast was mostly finished. He headed down to the bathroom to get ready, and probably to take more aspirin too. He had been taking a lot of those lately, probably too many. Just like his father.

Just like him…Henry was resembling him more every day. Same blue hair, same seriousness, same workaholic attitude. Wong gazed into his coffee mutely, and wondered how much longer before Henry shared his caffeine addiction with him too. He had been trying to steer him away from that, but…

Wong remembered when he and his college friends toyed around with code and programming until well past four in the morning. They lived off of pizza, Chinese noodles, coffee, and the thrill of creation. Now some of those lines of codes had become creatures known as Digimon, and his very son went out every day to keep them in check. Two siblings of different origins now working against each other. Yet…

"Bye Dad," Henry called back to him, already at the door. Terriermon was tucked away in his backpack, yawning. There was one of the little electronic creatures right there, Henry's beloved partner. For all the trouble his kind caused, either intentional or not, Wong knew his son would never trade away Digimon for peace. Digimon completed his life with all their complications.

He smiled. "Bye Henry. See you soon."

Henry smiled back, but the door was already closing.

_IIIIII_

_Just a little introspective piece, but one I've been meaning to write. Henry's dad is pretty cool XP_


	6. Leaves

_Whew, just under the limit again. Finally found a place to stick Takato, and some other important people. XD. Btw, we can now add the WonderSwan games as part of this crossover._

_Remember to also read and review Concurring Overwrite as well! The link is in my profile if you're having trouble finding it :)_

Data Fragment 6: Leaves

It was a serendipitous event.

Takato was walking in the park with Guilmon when a Doggymon busted out of the bushes, pushing along a beat-up noodle cart. A moment later a blue-and-white reptilian creature shot out of the foliage too, in hot pursuit of the cartoony canine. Takato reacted immediately, ordering Guilmon to intercept them. The red-and-black dinosaur dashed off with surprising speed for a Rookie, tackling the blue-and-white one out of the air while spitting a Pyro Sphere at the fleeing Doggymon. The fireball nailed the Doggymon in the back, causing it to fall down hard. The noodle cart tipped over and spilled its contents everywhere.

Then a brown-haired man in his twenties stumbled out of the bush, leaves sticking out of his somewhat spiky hair. A pair of broken goggles hung around his neck. He began yelling at Takato for attacking his Digimon, and for being unnecessarily rough with the Doggymon.

_A Digidestined_, thought Takato with a cringe, calling Guilmon back over to him. He should have suspected that when _two_ Digimon of different kinds were running amuck together. He apologized immediately: most Digidestined thought badly enough of Tamers already. They may have respected them for taking down the D-Reaper, but they weren't so keen on Hypnos's attempts to regulate the chaotic Digital World.

Then _another_ brunette with goggles ran over from another side of the park, and the Doggyman scampered over to the new boy with tears in his eyes. The new boy, while obviously displeased with the Digimon's whining, was also clearly angry at the Doggymon's burns.

_Don't tell that's a Digidestined too_, Takato groaned mentally. _Man, my luck sucks today. _

It turned out Takato's fortune wasn't as bad as he thought. The Doggymon wasn't the other boy's partner. He wasn't even a friend. He was just a Digimon he knew from previous adventures, and was actually glad that the dog Digimon had finally been caught. Further pleading from the Doggymon didn't earn him any extra sympathy, so Takato was able to finally arrest the Digimon and send him back to the Digital World via a warp card. He was so glad Yamaki finally figured out how make those. Saved him a trip of taking Digimon all the way to Hypnos to be deported.

As they helped the older Digidestined clean up his noodle cart (the reason his ExVeemon had been chasing the Doggymon to start with) he learned the man's name was Davis. The other boy was named Takuya, who, despite his apparent digital adventures, had no partner of his own. He seemed to find the whole idea of Digimon partners strange, actually. Takato guessed he must have been one of those mysterious cases of people randomly spirited away to the Digital World. The Digidestined said it happened to almost all of them at some point, but lately it seemed like a lot of non-fated people were ending up there too. The results weren't always pretty. Takuya didn't speak much of his visit, Takato noticed.

They chatted about stupid things for a while (like how goggles were the most awesome things ever), as they sat down and watched the leaves blow by. It was awfully early for fall, and most of these leaves were still bright green. It was so strange. Actually, the whole conversation felt strange. Takuya seemed to enjoy talking to the Digimon more than him and Davis, while Davis himself seemed cheerful yet…distracted. Wary almost, like he expected an ambush.

And Takato himself…well, a lot had been going on. Ryo's betrayal and sabotage of the Hypnos headquarters, for one (Hypnos seemed to have bad luck with HQ buildings…how many times did they have to move during the D-Reaper siege again?). He just didn't understand why Ryo would do something like that. But the hunt for Ryo had to be done secretly: Ryo was famous and beloved by fans all over the world, and to suddenly put a public bounty on his head…Fangirls alone could be really scary. Takato had found out from a few unlucky personal experiences. And the anniversary of the D-Reaper disaster was coming soon too…

So Takato gladly babbled about pointless things, pretending he was lighter than cotton candy. Soon enough, just like leaves randomly blown together, they drifted apart as the winds of appointments and routines blew them all in different directions. Takato thought that nothing else would come of it, though it was sure nice to relax for a change.

Later, he noticed he had a sore throat. He didn't think much about that either.

_IIIIII_

_So the three goggleheads finally meet :). About time, huh?_

_Btw, Ryo had a point in Drabble 4: What should the new human/Digimon hybrids be called? Any suggestions? XP_


	7. Butterfly

_Hello again! OMG more than 24 hours after the last update lol. Well, me and Remi do have actual lives, and as well as other projects to be working on._

_Btw, you guys should check out the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge forums here on ffnet :). It has lots of prompts/ideas and not enough people XD. It's also where the Too Many Cooks challenge resides (which is where Commencing and Concurring come from)_

_Anyway, this time it's more Rika. Enjoy! :)_

Data Fragment 7: Butterfly

Wind streamed over Rika's face as she rode Kyuubimon through the usual patrol route around the city. Discarded newspapers tried to take to the sky like malformed birds as the many-tailed fox Digimon shot by them. It was a beautiful day, if a bit cold. Some lights flickered here and there. Rika hardly noted any of this.

_What's that Ryo up to?_ Rika thought. _First he turns on us and fries the new Hypnos tower with some kind of virus, then he meets up with me and gives me that weird black card. _Said black card was tucked away in her pocket, encased in a plastic bag for precautions. _And then saying he was part Digimon or something…_

Though _he_ certainly enjoyed bothering _her_, Ryo was never Rika's favorite person. His recent traitorous acts had made him even less so. But Ryo, infuriating as his arrogance and over-cheerfulness could be, was not a liar. He could be deceptive, yes, but he would fess up to the truth if you caught him. So Rika had little doubt about his outrageous words. If anything, it made her doubt Yamaki more. Why was the head of Hypnos holding back such important information from them? She planned to stop by for a not-so-friendly visit by once her watch was done.

Though Rika _did_ want Yamaki to analyze the strange dark card she had received. Ryo had been confident that it would do them no good, but it was still worth a shot. It was better than Rika carrying around a object that she knew absolutely _nothing_ about. It could summon pizzas from the sky for all she knew. Or a swarm of iridescent butterflies, like the ones that would stalk her whenever she spent excessive time in the Digital World. She _hated_ those damn things, always getting in her hair and eyes.

"_What you choose to become will determine what that card will do," _Ryo had said.

…_Because he wants to see what I become_, Rika thought. _What does he mean by that? Wouldn't it better to give something like that to Takato? Why me?_

_Because he likes you_, another part of her said flatly.

Rika wasn't sure what to think of _that_ particular possibility. She hadn't missed those occasional enticed glances, those peculiar little smiles he seemed to save just for her. And then there was the the light-hearted teasing, the lingering around her, that goddamn butterfly kiss he had snuck in on her cheek one day…

But he was a _Digimon_, or part-Digimon, or whatever the hell he really was. So what did that make their (albeit _definitely_ nonexistent) relationship? Datality? Digiphile?

The Hypnos tower was looming large in her sight when she got a call on her cellphone. It was Henry, whose voice was a blend of anxiety, bewilderment, and even tired irritation. He claimed he was fighting someone, or something, that seemed to be human and Digimon at the same time. He needed immediate backup to deal with the strange situation. Since he was in battle, he couldn't give much more detail than that.

Rika accepted the request immediately. Kyuubei made a sharp right away from the Hypnos tower and toward the scene of battle.

_Human yet Digimon at the same time…Is it someone else like Ryo? _Rika wondered. _Or is this something different entirely?_

_IIIIII_

_So the plot thickens...yes, generic line is generic XP. Over the next few drabbles the plot will pick up. Also random fluff ftw!_


	8. Fickle

_Hello, and Merry Christmas! This will probably be your last update before Xmas, big it's a big one plot-wise :). Enjoy!_

_Also, this drabble counts toward Remi's Monthly Restrict Challenge on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge forums :D. This month's challenge: present tense. I hope I kept it all straight XD_

Data Fragment 8: Fickle

A digital field is _not_ what Henry needs right now.

Henry starts to think that it's all a bad, bad idea, being out here. He thought he was better this morning, because he can almost _think_ even with the pound-pound-pounding of his head. But within a hour of leaving home his remaining strength starts dripping away like melting ice-cream. He feels hot. He feels cold. The inside of his head is nothing but a throbbing mass of agony. He thought that he could handle a little patrol work around the city, but…

He pulls down his shades to protect his eyes from the electromagnetic fog particles. That does little to guard the rest of his body though, which burns in the mist's presence. This is strange, because that has never happened to Henry before. It's almost strange that a digital field formed at all, actually. Many Digimon bypassed Hypno's defenses entirely lately.

Henry peers into the thick fog before him, waiting for the monstrous form of a Digimon to emerge. Instead, there is a much more human silhouette coming toward them.

Henry stares. It's the bat-boy from before, smiling angelically as ever. The Patamon is resting on his head, as it always is. Suddenly Henry's head hurts three times as much.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" the boy says brightly. "I was looking for you! Time to go back home!"

"W-What the heck?" exclaims Rapidmon, jerking back. Henry wishes that Rapidmon would be more careful and not jostle him so much. "You're a Digimon? And whaddaya mean, going home?"

"Exactly what I said," the boy answers, extending his hand. "I'm here to take you to the Digital World. It'll make the translation easier."

"Digital World?" Henry questions. "Translation?"

"We're not going anywhere with you!" shouts Rapidmon. "Rapid Fire!"

A deluge of missiles shoots toward the boy. The boy raises his hand and a barrier of light blocks them. When the smoke clears, the boy looks annoyed. "Really guys? We don't have to do this."

They fight anyway. Or rather, Rapidmon darts about and attacks while the boy blocks or dodges. Henry can barely hang on as he calls Rika for backup. Rapidmon is an Ultimate, and this boy wasn't even putting in an effort. He and Terriermon might have to go Mega, but the way that he was having trouble catching his breath…

Rika arrives swiftly, as she always does. She asks him a jumble of questions that he can't answer, as she disembarks Kyuubimon and lets it digivolve into Taomon.

The boy, rather than fight Taomon directly, sends his Patamon out instead. Some bits of data break off his body and are absorbed by the Patamon. The bat-like Digimon flashes purple for a moment, then digivolves into a Devimon, which Henry is pretty sure Patamon _don't _digivolve into. But everything is getting so hazy Henry isn't sure of anything.

Suddenly, Rapidmon devolves under him, and it's just him and Terriermon falling through the burning mist. Terriermon seems just as surprised as he is. Regardless, Henry orders a BioMerge, determined not to give into this strange foe. Sparks shoot between him and Terriermon, and after a flash of light they are MegaGargomon, their massive robot form towering above all.

It lasts three seconds. A scream rips out of Henry as raw pain tears through him like a chainsaw. They break apart and fall, and suddenly everything seems less real, including him. Vaguely Henry wonders why fate has been so fickle with him today.

As his mind rapidly unravels, the last thing Henry notices is his D-Ark, shattered in two.

_IIIIII_

_I had a tough time narrowing this down to the right number of words. Hope it was epic enough :)._


	9. Tickle

_Hello! Have I mentioned that the titles for each drabble are the prompts I receive from Remi? I might have, but I don't remember. So that influences what kind of chapter drabble you get too. The latest prompt did not work with the drabble I was planning to write next, so instead we get to visit Shibumi instead XP. Anyone remember him? He's one of the Monster Makers._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

Data Fragment 9: Tickle

It was days like today that Shibumi suspected that he had left part of his soul in the Digital World. He was awake in reality now, but barely. His hands moved on autopilot as they toiled away at repairing the innards the Hypnos network. His fellow Monster Maker cohorts chatted away with each other, trading jokes as well as tips and suggestions. But to Shibumi they seemed like they were miles away instead of feet. Instead there was a certain _something_ tickling the inside of his brain, right behind his eyes, as always.

But he didn't mind that. The lack of that curious sensation would have frightened him more at this point. There was something so…comforting about it.

Shibumi had always been the most devoted to the Digimon project, the one most excited by its creation and progress. That was why he was willing to put himself into a coma in order to better observe the Digital World. It was the most spectacular thing he had ever seen, even in the days of the D-Reaper's destruction. The sensors and cameras of Hypnos did its majesty and wonders little justice. One day, he wanted to return in full physical form, to see how real it had all become, to smell and taste and touch its substance as well as see it and hear it.

But right now, he had to stay in the real world, awake, to stabilize the connections and peace of both worlds. Others, such as the Digidestined, complained of the regulations and policing Hypnos was trying to establish, saying that the Digital World was a wild place that wasn't supposed to be controlled. Shibumi understood their sentiments: the thought of taming the Digital World saddened him as well. But Shibumi also knew it was necessary, for the same reasons you discipline a pet or a child: you wanted them to grow up correctly, and to not injure themselves with destructive or foolish actions.

He had a peculiar dream the night before. There were children running around and playing in the park, though Shibumi didn't recognize any of them. They had Digimon partners with them. It was bright outside. It was peaceful. It should have been happy.

_Error…Error…Operation time-out…Undefined…Calculating…Calculating…Calculation failed…failed…fail…_

Suddenly it was sunset, the sky ablaze in deep reds and oranges. The children were standing there, older, still, their faces and eyes blank like mannequins. The Digimon were gone.

_We failed….We failed to…_

A great fog rolled in like an ocean tide, blotting even the fiery dusk from view. One by one each child was swallowed into the thick mist.

_Error…Error…Undefined…_

There was boisterous laughing, as a different child and Digimon appeared as silhouettes in the viscous vapor. They were chasing each other around, tackling each other, rolling around on the ground. The fog began to fall back, revealing the playmates to be a brown-haired boy and a small purple dragon Digimon. Ryo and his partner, Monodramon.

_Error…Error…Error…_

As Ryo and Monodramon laughed themselves to tears, the mist retreated further. It leisurely revealed a land wrecked and blackened, as if burned and torn asunder by a demon. Ragged pieces of sky and land drifted mindlessly side by side. Yet here in this ruined world, the boy and his Digimon frolicked. They bounced from debris to floating debris, or rode them like horses or hoverboards. There was no other life in sight.

_We failed…We failed to calculate…_

"We failed to calculate the variable of humanity," Shibumi said, the strange words slipping through his lips like butter.

"What was that, Shibumi?" Mr. Wong said, as he brought in a fresh box of pizza. The smell was so nostalgic, and reminded Shibumi that he hadn't eaten yet today. Or yesterday.

Shibumi smiled, and then yawned. "Oh, nothing. How kind of you to bring me a pizza. I hope you brought another pizza for the rest of you too."

_IIIIII_

_Hope everyone had a good Christmas! I'm currently having fun with Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Also planning to take some of my Xmas money and see if I can track down a Digimon Tamers and/or Frontier boxset XP._


	10. Cliffhanger

_Hi again! This is a short one, but that has a lot to do with the prompt I got this time :P. Hope you enjoy anyway!_

_Edit: Pokemon error now fixed XD_

Data Fragment 10: Cliffhanger

Willis was about to take a bite out of his long-awaited sushi roll when an explosion rocked the Shinjuku District. It wasn't like any explosion Willis had ever seen: a clear shimmering beam shot up from a mass of fog, almost like a blast of raw heat. It reminded him, strangely, of digivolution.

Immediately Willis digivolved his Terriermon to Gargomon, and then to Rapidmon, and rode the sleek Ultimate to the scene of apparent catastrophe. He expected more of a reaction from people seeing his Rapidmon, but no one seemed to worry about it too much. Then again, this _was_ the city where the main D-Reaper attack took place: the news still skirted around the mention of Digimon, but the home of the Tamers probably was aware of Digimon than the average city.

On the way there, Willis spotted a kid riding a large red-and-black dinosaur Digimon heading in the same direction as him. He noticed the goggles the child wore, and was reminded of Davis.

The goggle-wearing kid soon noticed him, and came over. "Hey, do you know what happened…Er, not-Henry. Who are you?"

So _that_ was why no one blinked at Rapidmon: this Henry person had one too. "I'm Willis, Digidestined of Destiny. And I don't know what's going on either."

"Oh. Well, I'm Takato," answered the brown-haired boy. "I'm a Tamer."

Willis had suspected as much, but didn't press the matter further.

It seemed to take forever to reach the site of the explosion, but they saw the effects long before that. All electronics and power systems in a twenty-mile radius had been completely drained and broken. There were several crashed cars. Except for the frightened murmurings of the people on the street, it was bizarrely quiet.

Then they noticed a auburn-haired girl riding a Kyuubimon. The golden fox Digimon was stepping languorously, like she was sleepwalking, and her rider had a similarly vacant look.

"Rika!" Takato called out, as he rode his Digimon over to her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

The girl named Rika glanced to Takato, before instantly averting her gaze. She gripped Kyuubimon's fur tightly, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Henry…Henry, he's…"

_IIIIII_

_Yes, evil cliffhangers are evil X). But now at least the plot's getting into gear._


	11. Composition

_Hello! Backtracking a bit to explain those cliffhangers I've been leaving recently :). It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but it took forever to properly write out anyway._

Data Fragment 11: Composition

"_Henry_!" Rika yelled, though she could barely be heard Henry's own agonized screams.

The BioMerge disintegration was swift and violent. A massive burst of semi-transparent power erupted from MegaGargomon's body, causing all nearby electronics to go mad. Sirens, car horns, radios, televisions, computers and cellphones all went off as MegaGargomon rippled and distorted. As the colorless force finally waned, the Mega split and shrunk into two falling, flickering, noiseless forms. The mind-razing racket was only getting louder, as all the lights shut on and off at nearly seizure-inducing levels.

Rika stared as she tried to process the impossibility of it all. Terriermon's flickering made sense: he was made of data. But Henry…a person's existence didn't destabilize like that. That wasn't how human composition worked.

Taomon rushed to catch the plummeting Tamer and his little doggy-rabbit Digimon, but their shimmering figures went right through the fox-priest's outstretched arms. They hit the ground hard though. Henry's D-Ark crashed down beside him, now a charred, smoking, devastated disaster of a device.

The blonde boy they had been fighting, with a seraphic countenance and a demonic familiar, sighed and shook his head. "Oh man, that wasn't how it was supposed to happen…" He and the Devimon began to fade along with the digital mist, and soon vanished altogether. "Oh well…"

Rika dashed to Henry and Terriermon, who were both lying limp on the ground. She tried to touch Henry, and he started screaming again. Rika quickly withdrew her hand, which tingled like it was falling asleep. Henry's cries of pain grew feeble as he grew more breathless, making Rika more aware of the chaotic and off-key symphony of deranged technology around them. With every strained inhalation came out strange translucent tendrils of vapor, almost like frost.

"Hang on Henry. You gotta hang on…" said Rika, as she scrabbled for her cellphone. The increasingly vacant look in his eyes scared her as much as the screaming and flickering did. She saw Taomon trying to talk to Terriermon, but getting no response.

Rika flipped her phone open to call Yamaki, only to see nonsensical numbers fill up the screen. Soon the infected phone added its shrill ringing to the shrieking orchestra of the rest of the electronics.

_Of course the damn thing's gonna be fried along with everything else,_ thought Rika, as she flung the deafening thing away in anger and disgust. She turned back to Henry and Terriermon, who were looking less solid every moment. _…Shit, what should I do? I can't even touch them, much less move them. But I can't just leave them either. What if that digi-kid comes back?_

"Ri…ka…" Henry rasped, though his dazed gaze was set on the sky. "_Mouman_…_tai_…"

"_Moumantai_?" Rika repeated. That was Terriermon's catchphrase. Why was Henry saying it, and saying it _now_? This was hardly the time to be relaxing.

There was the ghost of a smile on Henry's lips, as the clamors and blares and ringing reached a new resonance with each other. The many flashing lights took on slower, more relaxing pulses, glowing in all colors. The inhuman composition was almost beautiful. It was all so mesmerizing that it took Rika a moment to notice that Henry was neither conscious or breathing.

Henry and Terriermon both burst into data particles at once. They whizzed by Rika's face like flies as they ascended and dispersed. The wonderwork of sound and lights around her abruptly halted.

The sudden silence was far more piercing than any scream.

_IIIIII_

_Now the real trouble's started. The Tamers have no idea what they've gotten wrapped up in..._


	12. Scissors

_Hi! And now we get to the point where I need to explain many things for many people lol. I'll try to keep things moving relatively forward, but the next few drabbles will probably be hopping around quite a bit. Just a warning._

Data Fragment 12: Scissors

Ryo lazily gazed down at the world from the sky, floating as if he was in water. Chaos unfurled below like a flower, as the electronics flashed and wailed either in agony or rapture. Moments later a massive, bizarre beam shot up, scaring away the clouds. It missed Ryo by feet, but Ryo only stared at it in placid fascination.

_Whoa, that was a big one_, thought Ryo, impressed, as the pillar of power finished and shrunk away. _Well, it _was_ a D-Ark. Those summon more energy than a plain old Digivice would. _

Ryo felt a subtle shift in his consciousness, a mild but firm request for freedom. He extended his hand, and allowed part of his data to break off and reform as Monodramon. "What's up?"

"I wanna watch," replied the small purple dragon with a gleeful smile. His pupils were fine and sharp, like the blades of scissors. "I wanna see how everyone reacts now that their lives are being cut up into confetti."

"We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we?" asked Ryo, putting his hands behind his head and stretching out horizontally in the air. "It might be the beginning of the end, but it's still just the beginning. Besides, the point isn't destruction. It's just part of breaking the chains."

Monodramon huffed, folding his arms, but he grinned. "It'll still be fun to watch."

"Yes it will," agreed Ryo, also smiling. "And that's the whole point."

Ryo felt a strange charge building in the air. At first Ryo thought the broken D-Ark's effects were already taking place, but then he spotted a blonde boy with six sky-blue wings darting upward. He was mostly transparent, but not flickering, almost ready to jump back to the Digital World.

The boy noticed him and glared. Ryo merely waved and smiled, though it did not reach his eyes.

An instant later the boy was gone, not even leaving a feather behind.

"So it _is_ their doing," Ryo muttered to himself, though he had suspected as much. If the virus had manifested here, a Saint must have come to deliver it to the unsuspecting population.

_Only took them about a decade to finally settle on a name,_ Ryo thought with amusement. Tai had proudly texted their new titles a couple hours ago to Ryo's cellphone. Of course, said cellphone was soon fried with the obligatory virus. Ryo had just gotten that phone too, after Yamaki's little trap had roasted his old one. It didn't really matter, but it still irritated Ryo. _He_ at least could properly control his viruses, so he could keep shiny new electronics for a while.

_At this rate, everything's going back to the Stone Age,_ Ryo thought. _And that'll be boring. I'll need to make sure some technology survives. _It would be unsatisfying to just watch, after all. He wasn't about to limit his own choices, not when…

Ryo looked back down, where the previous cacophony of lights and sound had now become dim and hushed. This was a merging of worlds, an evolution, not yet another takeover from the Digital World. He wanted to see how it would transform, by its own choices. Though a nudge here and there wouldn't hurt.

There was no such thing as fate. Not anymore, anyway. No more cookie-cutter destinies. No more beings, human or Digimon, being trimmed to fit certain roles they had no say in. No, he had already snipped fate's thread, and the tapestry fluttered gloriously as it descended.

_IIIIII_

_So yeah, Ryo was way overdue for a drabble. Expect a lot of drabbles for Ryo actually. I need to explain how he ended up the way he is here. It involves the WonderSwan games, so I would recommend reading up on those :). _


	13. Forget

_Hey! Apologies for the somewhat late update: Remi's doing a lot of contest and RL stuff at the moment, and since I can't post until she does...well, it slows things down. So updates will take a bit longer now. We're at the point where we need to think things out more anyway, so perhaps it's for the best :P._

Data Fragment 13: Forget

TK didn't remember a damn thing from his past life.

It was frustrating sometimes. Though most of the Saints had less-than-perfect memory (Sora, Joe, and that blasted Ryo were curious exceptions), even ones like Tai remembered _something_ from their previous selves. For TK it was just…blank. One day, he existed in the Primary Village. That was it.

Not that he was totally clueless on his old identity. He manipulated the internet and computers to uncover baby pictures, forum posts, even old videos of himself running around when he was seven, or hanging out at a picnic when he was thirteen. He would watch those videos for days, nonstop, waiting for that vital spark of recognition that never came.

"That's normal," Izzy had said, typing away on his golden Apple computer as always. Who knew what electronic information he was obtaining or controlling at the moment. "That's who you used to be, who you were made from. It's not who you are now. You've risen above that, a perfect amalgam of soul and data. It's best not to obsess over your past life too much. You need to form your own identity."

Izzy had a point. How could he pretend to be someone he didn't recall being? Not that others didn't try anyway. Tai certainly did, and he had the next-to-worst memory of all of them. So did Yolei, though she seem to have better luck since she remembered more. They had probably all tried to be someone they used to be, at some point.

But TK was tired of poorly lying. He was who he was now, not who he was then. Others could take that as they wanted. If he felt angelic, he would be angelic. If not, then well…

Yet there were times he felt the tugging of something familiar, and he would _almost_ remember. The scents of cafeteria food and fresh grass. The melody of a decade-old rock-pop tune, which suddenly went astray. Sickness. Confusion. Pain. Someone was crying…And then it slipped away, like rain off his fingers. Perhaps it was best to not dredge up the past.

And when TK encountered _that_ woman, the teacher-woman Tai was so fixated on…Sometimes TK felt like daylight, so bright and light and happy that all he wanted to do was be near her presence. Other times, especially when she seemed so sad, there was such a great anguish inside of him he swore he was being deleted from the inside-out. On those days, TK was _sure_ it was best to just forget…whatever this was.

Forget…Yes, soon, the past wouldn't matter. The Saints would help the worlds evolve into one. Only then would the future outshine the dark history that haunted all.

_IIIIII_

_So, a bit more explanation on the Saints. More will come later, depending on necessity, mood and prompts. Any thoughts on the Saints so far?_


	14. Embellishment

_Hey! Back with another drabble! Moving forward a bit, this time with Kazu. _

Data Fragment 14: Embellishment

Hirofumi and Takako Shioda never understood the Digital World or its creatures. Their son Kazu would come home every day from his Tamer duties going on about battles, using cards to digivolve Guardromon to Andromon or give him wings or whatever crazy alteration his Digimon partner needed at the moment. Kazu would ramble on about patrolling the Digital World, with its tangled forests and black-and-white cities and all-water areas and massive clock parts…and those was just the ones his parents remembered. Lord knew how much of it was embellishment on his part, as Kazu loved to exaggerate, but considering the very real appearances and effects of the D-Reaper two years ago…

Regardless Kazu charged into each day like it was a gift waiting to be opened. _Me and Guardomon gotta keep the world safe!_ he would say, as he wolfed down breakfast. Then they would rush out the door, and they would have to remind him to take his lunch, or his jacket, or whatever it was he was forgetting that day. Today it was his cold medicine, to keep his coughing in check. It sounded like he had caught Takato's bug, but both he and Takato insisted on going out each day anyway. At least it wasn't whatever Henry had caught: _that_ had been bad enough to keep Henry inside for most of the week. But he seemed to be feeling better now, because Henry had stopped by just as Kazu was leaving.

Hirofumi and Takako were proud of their son. His childish wisecracks and corny jokes couldn't disguise the more mature light in his eyes. Though they naturally worried when he came home late, it wasn't the petrifying fear they felt when he first disappeared to the Digital World, or when he left to face the D-Reaper. Nothing had been more terrifying than that heartless devouring mass of red slime...Poor Jeri, she…Takato, he…

It wasn't until well past eight that Kazu came back. He pushed the door open wordlessly, his visor hiding his eyes. But it didn't hide the tears that fell to the floor, or the strange new embellishment hanging off his neck: a blue-and-green collar that looked like it belonged on a dog instead of their dear boy.

Then he looked up, a strained smile on his red tear-streaked face, as he blubbered that he was fine. That the bizarre ring he wore was just for protection, that all he had was the beginnings of strep throat. That he wasn't like Takato, who was in quarantine, or Henry, who was-

…But they had just seen Henry this morning. He was fine then. He was even smiling as he chatted with Kazu. Now he was _dead_? Because of some kind of _digital_ _virus_?

They would never understand the Digital World. But they understood that, under all the experience, under all the bravado, their Kazu was still just a child. Now a very frightened child, as they both hugged him and let him sob into their shoulders.

_IIIIII_

_Poor Kazu needs more love. _

_Well I rewatched Tamers last week, so that should help me keep my story a bit straighter XD. Good times._


	15. Emulate

_Hi! Okay, I'm not being cheap with you guys: this drabble is also entered into the contest A Drabble a Month Keeps the Evil Digimon Away, being run on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum. Basically, you write a _exactly_ 100-word drabble for whatever character is up that month. This time it's Matt, so you get Matt :D. Don't worry, it does actually have a bit of plot there too._

Data Fragment 15: Emulate

Matt recalled one memory above all.

He was onstage, the sky aflame with sunset. His body burned and ached, but his friends and fans were here. He sung, fever be damned. His voice was alluring as the moon. The audience's eyes brightened like many candles. Magnificent. He wanted everyone here, no, everyone in the _world_ to know the glory of being Digidestined. He sung, even as heat and haziness consumed him. Even as he…

Matt emulated that overpowering recollection of music even now. He had evolved from human musician to ethereal Pied Piper. The destiny-starved ran to him like rats.

_IIIIII_

_...You know, these are harder than you'd think XD. You have cut/replace words like crazy, while still trying to make it sound awesome. Hope you liked!_


	16. Freeze

_Hi again! Quite a bit of stuff squeezed into this drabble. Enjoy!_

Data Fragment 16: Freeze

"Time's running out even as I speak," muttered Willis. "A kid's already dead from some kind of digital super-virus, and others are infected. I've got to produce over forty anti-viral rings, for both the people and Digimon of my client, who wishes to remain anonymous. But I have to do it here in the library because my client's place of work is still down from a different virus. We have no idea where the super-virus came from, though it's probably linked to a unknown Digimon posing as a human. I haven't slept in two days, and today's not looking good for rest either." He turned his blue eyes, ringed with dark circles, away from the computer for the first time since he started talking. "…But sure, Davis, tell me all about your bad day. I'd _love_ it hear it."

Davis's mouth remained uselessly open for a few moments. "Uh…wow, Willis, I…didn't realize things were that bad. So, uh…" The lights around them struggled to stay on, probably from the huge energy drain the anti-viral ring molds needed to generate the vital contraptions. Everyone else had left. The only reason Davis was here was because the head librarian had ordered a box of noodles.

"Seriously, you can still tell me," said Willis, turning back to the computer. Wires from his computer and other devices sprawled everywhere like spilled worms. "Maybe I can even get a laugh out of it. I could sure use one right now."

Willis's Lopmon came over with yet another cup of coffee, which Willis immediately seized and downed. His Terriermon was carefully extracting a newly-formed anti-viral ring from one of several portable molds. He was using his ears to manipulate a metal claw to move the still-glowing band onto the floor, where five other rings lay flickering and solidifying.

"Seriously, it doesn't matter!" exclaimed Davis, shaking his head. "We gotta stop this thing! What can me and Veemon do?"

"Yeah!" echoed Veemon, right beside his Digidestined.

Willis sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Davis. We don't even know what we're fighting yet. This virus isn't like anything in my databases."

Lopmon, who had been scampering to get Willis more coffee, suddenly froze. His gaze was fixed outside. "Willis, why is it so dark of a sudden? And…what's that song?"

IIIIII

This sudden nighttime wasn't Matt idea, but it helped him orchestrate his wishes brilliantly. In this unexpected blackness people cried out for light, for guidance, for salvation. He provided all of that and more. White radiance spilled from his sixteen-year-old form like breath. His eloquent melody enchanted every quivering mortal. They trailed behind him in droves, and he wasn't even _trying. _Not for them, anyway.

"Brethren yet met, hero unsung, Fenris fettered," he beckoned in the unnatural night. "Let the wild songs resonate within you again. Liberate your soul, and know what it is to become boundless. Come, Legendary Warrior of Light! I know you find no solace in this freezing darkness!"

"Come! Legendary Warrior of Light!" the pack behind him parroted.

"Come!" howled Matt. "Come to the light! Frost of the heart will never reach you here!"

_IIIIII_

_I usually try to avoid repeating the same char twice in a row. But the last one was very short and I needed to get plot stuff set up for Matt, so here he is again at the end XP. _


End file.
